


My World is You (two)

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Single Dad! Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Due to family traditions, Rei takes in a distant cousin, three year old Shion, after her parents pass away. It's no easy task raising a kid when you're still a teenager, but luckily he isn't alone.---“Kaoru-kun,” Rei whispered, slipping closer to Kaoru to avoid Shion from overhearing. “Does it have to be so spicy? I’m certain my sweet child can live without it for a single dinner.”Kaoru couldn’t stop a mischievous grin curling over his lips, and he glanced over his shoulder to look at the little raven-haired girl in the dining room. “Hear that, Shion-chan? Your father is trying to chicken out of dinner~”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	My World is You (two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaorupecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorupecs/gifts).



> thats not a typo in the title . ik the difference between to/too/two

Freshly cut peppers stung the inside of his nose, making it scrunch up, but it was nothing spicy enough to warrant tears. Kaoru was grateful for that, because the last thing he wanted to do was explain to a three year old with the spice tolerance to rival the younger Aoi that no, he wasn’t sad, it was the strong fumes irritating his sinuses. Would she even know what sinuses are? Maybe it’d be better to stay simple.

Not that he had to worry about it, knowing that any sniffles he released would be like a mouse’s squeaks compared to the elephant trumpets of Rei blowing his nose after so much as smelling dinner.

Poor spice-intolerant Rei being bested by his daughter.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei whispered, slipping closer to Kaoru to avoid Shion from overhearing. “Does it have to be so spicy? I’m certain my sweet child can live without it for a single dinner.”

Kaoru couldn’t stop a mischievous grin curling over his lips, and he glanced over his shoulder to look at the little raven-haired girl in the dining room. “Hear that, Shion-chan? Your father is trying to chicken out of dinner~”

Like a meerkat popping out of the ground, Shion’s head shot up from her coloring book, red eyes scrunching up into a cute glare. “Daddy! Eat dinner like a good boy!”

“Yes, Rei-kun. Need to set a good example,” Kaoru snickered, relishing in Rei’s exasperated groan and heavy footsteps to the dining table.

He slunk down onto his knees- Kaoru grimaced at the audible crack of them- next to Shion’s chair. They’ve done this act countless times, yet the twinkle in Shion’s eyes as she observes her father pleading for forgiveness never fades, and she continues to enjoy being the boss of the Sakuma apartment.

“Dearest Shion, can you please let your old man have something else for dinner that won’t bring me to tears?”

Shion’s arm moved with speed that betrayed the typical Sakuma lethargy, and Kaoru squinted to make out an object in her hand only to laugh out loud when he saw the marker streak on Rei’s cheek.

“Daddy gets a strike-y for bein’ bad!” Shion proclaimed. She hopped off her chair, stepping around Rei, who was crying up a series of oioioi’s, and ran to the kitchen. Her socks slid on the wooden floor, and if skating around in socks wasn’t one of her favorite past times, Kaoru would be much more concerned about her tripping, but she skidded to an even stop right in front of Kaoru. “Kaoru-san! Is supper gonna be done soon?"

Kaoru hummed, and leaned over to look at the tofu and vegetables frying in an iron skillet. “Hmm, I don’t know, Shion-chan. I think I’m going to need your expert opinion to judge if it’s ready.”

A wide smile, revealing two tiny baby fangs, spread across the young girl’s face. She lifted her arms up, and Kaoru yoinked her up, a gleeful squeal leaving her mouth, and held her against his hip. He was careful when he let her see the skillet, not letting her lean too far for any of the sizzles to jump onto her pale skin.

While she observed dinner cooking, Rei joined them at Kaoru’s other side, and it was a conscious effort not to lean into him. Domesticity was intoxicating to Kaoru, and he only felt a little bad invading the apartment so much and forcing himself to be in their lives, but it’d be a lie to say these feelings of  _ longing  _ for Rei were nonexistent before Shion came into the picture. He didn’t know when or how it started, and to Kaoru it didn’t matter either, because the intensity of how much his heart ached for Rei overshadowed any questioning about why. 

It really wouldn’t be so out of pocket to say that Kaoru could feel their heart beats sync up; Rei had a leisurely pace, always taking his time and relishing in his lethargy, and when Kaoru was around him, his own heart fell into a slow, calm rhythm. He’d move past the youthful pitter patter beats that would have him flushing and stumbling over his words. Now, there was a gentle, all encompassing love that felt so easy to say to himself, yet impossible to ever speak aloud. If he could stay in this beautiful stasis of a domestic life with the Sakumas, he truly wouldn’t mind if he was cursed to carry his feelings alone to his grave.

The increased sizzling interrupted his hopeless romantic idling, and he turned to Rei so Shion could climb into his arms while he finished up dinner. Kaoru sighed when Rei’s arms brushed against his skin as he collected his daughter, yet neither of them noticed how blond eyebrows softened at such a simple touch.

“You two go set the table, and I’ll finish this up,” Kaoru dismissed them, facing back to the stove and turning it off. He hoped Shion would enjoy the extra peppers. 

He hoped Rei would enjoy the extra tomatoes.

The clatter of plates filled the air, and Kaoru spared a glance over his shoulder to see Rei lifting Shion up to grab plates from a high shelf. His mouth hurt from how much he’d been smiling and laughing the night, but it’d had to deal with more if things continued on like this. Rei plopped Shion onto the ground and she marched to the dining room, plates in hand, while Rei turned and caught Kaoru’s eye. He matched Kaoru’s smile, scarlet eyes crinkling handsomely. 

Rolling his eyes with all the meanness of a dandelion, Kaoru sighed loudly, “Shion-chan is the only hard worker in this house.”

“Kaoru-kun is discrediting himself. What would we do without all your delicious meals?” Rei’s voice was further away, likely in the dining room making sure Shion set the table properly.

“Hm~? But Rei-kun whines so much about my cooking doesn’t he?”

No immediate response came, and though Kaoru was confident in his cooking and knew it was great, he still wanted to hear some retaliation from Rei about how amazing he was. Loud footsteps reverberated against the floor, and Kaoru greeted Shion with a smile. She held her plate up, eyes wide with hunger, and Kaoru put a serving with the most peppers in it onto it, to which she stuck her tongue out in delight and rushed back to the dining room to eat. Next up was Rei, who took an extra step to invade Kaoru’s personal space.

“You must know how much I love your cooking, dear,” Rei mumbled in an oddly low voice for such tame words. “I’m thankful for everything you do, really. Are you sure you aren’t an angel?”

Kaoru gripped the skillet handle tighter in his hand, hoping his white knuckles weren’t noticeable, and kept an easy smile on his face. “Always a charmer, aren’t you? Take your dinner, that you claim to love so much, and go on then.”

Rei’s eyes always held a certain degree of mystery, so piercing yet cloudy as to hide any of true intentions, but in little moments like these, he always felt there was something in them craving to break loose. He hadn’t the slightest idea what it could be, nor would he press for an answer. 

Once everyone was sitting down with their food, dinner went by just about as Kaoru expected. Rei whined about the spice, Shion made fun of him, and Kaoru laughed the entire interaction. He wasn’t feeling all that hungry tonight, so he settled for picking at his food with his chopsticks, moving it around and taking little bites here and there. Rei was excited about how many tomatoes were in the food, thanking Kaoru for being so thoughtful, and even Shion thanked him for it too. Father and daughter, both downright tomato lovers.

After dinner, Rei volunteered to wash the dishes, so Kaoru was left hanging around with Shion. The little girl resumed her coloring from before dinner, showing Kaoru her drawings from other days, and explaining the detailed stories of the stick figures. When she pointed out the ones that were meant to be Kaoru, differentiated by a blond mullet, his heart grew and he was sure he was going to explode by how much he loved his sweet girl. 

He didn’t miss how often Shion drew the blond mullet stick figure next to the black mullet one, nor did he miss how they held hands in most every single drawing together. He refused to comment on it though, not wanting to risk exposing his feelings by saying how perfect such a situation looked. 

By the time the dishes were done, Shion had begun to slump in her seat, not moving a muscle at Rei’s return. He chuckled and picked her up gently, carrying her to the bedroom where he would tuck her in with all the love in the world.

That would also be Kaoru’s cue to leave.

Standing up from the chair, wooden legs groaning against the floor, Kaoru stretched his arms up into the air, taking all the time in the world. Of course he didn’t want to leave, but he’d truly be an invader if he dared to stay any longer when his reason for being here is gone.

Well, the spoken reason of helping Rei with Shion that is. The reason for wanting to always be around Rei or else his heart throbbed painfully was another contender, but Kaoru wasn’t so selfish as to indulge in the company of Rei while Shion slept, when the poor guy needed sleep just as much. 

Rei met him at the doorway as Kaoru was sliding his shoes on, but he paused when a cool hand was placed on his shoulder.

“It’s late, Kaoru-kun. I would be a terrible person to allow you to walk home in this darkness.” He pulled his hand away slowly, and Kaoru fought against following after it. “Stay the night.”

Kaoru swallowed. This was all he wanted, but still, he fretted about putting Rei out. “I don’t know. I’d hate to be a bother, and there’s not even a spare futon is there?”

“Kaoru-kun would be sleeping in my bed, of course.”

“Huh?!” Kaoru jumped up, eyes wide and he shook his head furiously. “Uh, no way. Your back? Your aching joints? I’m not displacing you. Heesh, you’re way too selfless.”

“You misunderstand me.” Rei’s hand went to play with a stray black lock of hair. “I meant I’d like to share the bed, but now that I’m saying it, I believe I’m overstepping.”

There’s only been a handful of times Kaoru’s seen the other man be vulnerable, falling into nervous habits that made him far too cute than he had any right to be. People could view Rei as a demon of the night all they wanted to, but it’d miss out on the cutesy side of Rei reserved for these fragile moments.

He understood the words, knew what Rei was asking, and yet he couldn’t prevent himself from questioning it. “Why?” Kaoru said, rougher than he intended to. His throat was closing up with nervousness that he thought he’d been rid of.

Rei’s hand tugged the hair to cover his face a bit. “I’ve had trouble sleeping lately. Kaoru-kun is always such a help and a comforting presence, so it passed that mind that if he were to be with me as I slept, then it’d be better.”

“Oh.” Kaoru swallowed. That wasn’t the reason he was expecting, but damn if it didn’t tug at his heartstrings. It wouldn’t be indulging himself if Rei was the one asking, right? This was to help Rei, so Kaoru couldn’t possibly be selfish to agree.

“Like I said, I was certainly overstepping, so you can ignore the request-”

“No, I’ll stay.”

Sliding off his shoes to make a further point of it, Kaoru met Rei’s eyes with a firm resolve; there was no backing out of this now. There was no protest when Kaoru grabbed Rei’s hand and led them away from the door, and he couldn’t suppress a snort when Rei tripped over one of Shion’s clunky boxes of crayons. 

The domestic energy from before returned, washing away the delicate tip-toe dance of a conversation they had. Breathing was easier, and Kaoru was delighted to see Rei’s shoulders weren’t as hunched as usual. 

While the night wasn’t Rei’s usual bedtime, he was so tired that yawns were becoming just as common as breathing, and slipping into bed was like falling onto a cloud. It was heaven just to be laying down, and even more of a paradise when Rei complained of the cold and gave Kaoru all the reason he needed to wrap his arms around him.

To live and breathe this close, emotionally and physically, to Rei Sakuma, was all of Kaoru’s dreams. And made even better was the little girl snoozing peacefully in her room down the hall, probably dreaming of dancing peppers.

This was perfect for Kaoru.

**Author's Note:**

> waaaa reikao (dies)  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


End file.
